Legends of Fairy Tail
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Legends of Korra and the anime Fairy Tail collide in this crossover. Old friends will reunite and new enemies will reek havoc on Korra and her guild. Battles will be won, but lives will be lost.
1. Welcome to the guild

**Hello everyone and thank you for taking the time to read my FanFiction. In this short story I will use the plot of Legends Of Korra, but use to events of Fairy Tail. That means that all characters that you will read about in this story will be going through what the Fairy Tail gang have gone through, but not all of it. So there will be no major spoilers for either series. Also this has not been beta read and I am not good with grammar. So please if you see a mistake tell me and I will change it. If you want to become my beta I would be more than willing to see what we can do. Don't for get to favorite/follow and review. If you want more updates to this story you can fine me on Tumblr name is loverofmalec, all one word now capital letter. I hope you enjoy and now on with the story. **

She did it. She had made it to the most amazing guild. The town was nice and the people were welcoming. Korra was so excited.

Where she stood in the town square, she had a clear view of the Fairy Tail Guild.

She looked down at her attire and made sure that it was appropriate, usually she didn't care what she was wearing and could care less what people thought, but this was a chance of a life time. Korea needed to knock everyone's socks off. So she smoothed the wrinkles on her sea blue tank top. Giving the once over on the state of her jeans and her Convers, then swinging her sweater over her shoulders and slipping it on.

The back pack she had was getting a bit heavy from all the walking and traveling, and the bright morning sun was starting to make her sweat.

"Wow, this is going to be a longer trip to the guild than I thought." She gave a tired sigh and wiped the sweat that was forming on her brow with the back of her hand.

The young witch took a turn on a bridge and when she looked up from getting a hair tie from her wrist she screamed with joy and jumped in the air.

Fairy Tail was standing in all its glory and the sound of laughter and spell enchantment floated to her ear. A huge smile lit up her face. The emotions she was feeling was causing her magic to go a bit haywire. By the time she had calmed down and apologized for her outburst to some witnesses, she had formed a thin blanket of snow all around her feet.

"I'm almost there!" Korea whispered. That was what she said over in her head as she ran up to the guild hall. The doors were wide open and she saw people sitting at tables laughing and talking, some playing games, and others were screaming at the top of their lungs soon all the magic energy that just the building possessed was making Korra tingle all over. She walked up to the open doors and shivered when a gush of morning wind found its way under her sweater. That didn't stop her from standing a few feet from the door so she could let everything that she was feeling sink in.

Many say that when you join any guild you just don't get the chance to find good paying jobs, you get the chance to make bonds that will last you the rest of your life.

"Hello there, you must be Korra." The young witch turned to look at the person that was greeting her and smiled offering her hand that the stranger took and shook.

"Yes I am and your name is Lucy! I am a huge fan, not just of Fairy Tail, but of you too. Don't get me wrong you are amazing and all the things I hear about you are so cool." Korra goes on a little ramble, talking about how long she wanted to meet Lucy and be just like her.

The older woman with white hair instead light blonde shook her head. Her big brown eyes were shining with joy and excitement. She raised a hand to brush back a loose strand and you could see the faded pink mark that she wore with pride.

"Well I have a feeling you are here more than to visit the city." Lucy turned and started to walk to the bar on the far side of the guild.

All eyes were on the new comer. Some were interested and others were trying to see if she was any good, then a few just didn't even care.

Korra looked up and saw a second floor and the shifting of shadows made her shiver and swallow back a bit of fear.

"Let me get you a drink and we can talk." Lucy had walked behind the bar and started to make a quick drink while giving Korra a look over. The chaos around them was something that would have anyone wanting to pull their hair out, but not the older woman. She had been guild master for years. Her friends we given places in the Magic Council and they offered a space to her as well...yet she had declined and said that politics wasn't for her. A younger girl named Wendy took her spot. Lucy didn't regret her decision and was happy with what she picked. She was given the spot by no other than the Salamander himself, who was the old master of the guild. A fit of giggles came from the once blond woman at the tought of her Dragon Slayer being anything but the fighter that everyone in all the lands knew that he was born to be.

"So do you see that girl sitting on her own by the pillar, with a drink in her hand?" Questioned Lucy. Korra shrugged off her backpack and placed it on the floor turning around to look at the person that the celestial wizard had pointed out.

When she had found her she was shocked. The woman was older than her and her aura was so resentful. She wore a simple white tank top that did nothing to hide her curves and some black sweats. The mysterious woman turned her head to the side and Korra gasped. Two long scars were forever on the side of her face. Korra would have loved to continue to look at her on the hopes to find out why she had the resentment and whohad given her those scars.

"That's Lin Beifong, One of the most powerful elemental wizard in the world. She beat Erza Scarlet, but not with out getting a few bruises of her own. It was a close fight, everyone thinks that both Erza and Lin had an equal chance. At the end of the fight they were both so spent that Lin was just a bit faster landing that last blow. But it could have easily been either women" Lucy broke Korra's train of tought and made the young witch turn around and forget about the woman momentarily.

"Oh and that man over there with those strange robes, his name is Tenzin. He has a family and all of them are the cutest of things, very powerful. Their poor mother wants nothing more than to have a normal child and have just one child who wouldn't magically spray potatoes on her." Lucy was done with the drink and was leaning on the bar table.

"Tenzin is very nice and he is like a father figure to a lot in the guild but his ages and the way he does things can be considered old fashion." Korra thanked for the drink and looked at the man in question. He had strange tattoos all over his bald head and a staff resting on his legs. He was talking to a few other guild members but they of course were a bit younger. He must have told them a story because they seem to be hanging on his every word.

"And what type of magic does he do?" Korra asked.

"He's a celestial wizard like me." Her smile widen and she crammed her neck to look around the guild.

"Oh and those two hunks over there are brothers. Best gunner wizards I have seen in a long time. Mako, the one with the red scarf, is the sniper you can say. Bolin, the one with the green sweater, he is more the up and personal guy. He's a very huge romantic." Lucy again giggled and this time Korra joined in with her hero.

After they had calmed down and had their breathing under control, Lucy had whipped a tear from the corner of her eye and looked out to all the guild members. With a fond smile on her face she turned to Korra and said with a voice so filled with pride and adoration. "All these good men and women would give there lives for one another. This is their home and all the people tknow know here are their family. We Fairies never leave someone fight until the last one of us is standing." Korra knew exactly what Lucy was talking about and nodded her head in understandment.

"Well now with that settled, down to business." Lucy reached under the bar table and took out something in a box.

"Korra, where do you want your mark to be?" She asked thoughtfully.

Korra couldn't believe her ears. "Wait...What?" A smile was forming on her lips and her dark skin was starting to flush a dark red. The room became a bit cooler and somehow Korra's drink was starting to freeze.

"The stamp that officially makes you a member of Fairy Tail silly." The celestial witch laughed and opend the box, pulling out an ink pad and a stamp with the Fairy Tail logo.

"I can't belive this is happening! This is a dream come true. All those bad guys out there don't even know what hit them." Korra offered her hand and Lucy knew what just to do. She placed the stamp on the younger girls hand and it was done.

The ink burned a bit and the feeling of warmth had a pleasant effect. When Korra looked down, the Fairy that would forever be on her skin was a light sea blue.

"Lucy, I see we have a new member to the guild." A deep wise voice floated to Korra's ear and she spun on her chair to be face to face with the man known as Tenzin. He was taller up close and under all that fabric you knew that he was pure muscle.

"Hello,I am Tenzin. It is nice to meet you." He gave her a kind smile and Korra did the same in return.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Korra." She offered her hand to him and he took it with a laugh, giving it a firm shake.

"The feeling is mutual, if you wish you can sit with me. I don't mind." Korra jumped of her chair and turned around to face Lucy who was back to cleaning cups.

"Thank you so much for accepting me." She lunged over the table and took the old woman in her arms and gave her a firm hug.

"I'll make you proud." She whispered.

"Welcome to the guild." Lucy, master of the Fairy Tail Guild, replied with tears in her eyes.


	2. New Wizard smell

**Hello everyone and thank you for taking the time to read my FanFiction. In this short story I will use the plot of Legends Of Korra, but use to events of Fairy Tail. That means that all characters that you will read about in this story will be going through what the Fairy Tail gang have gone through, but not all of it. So there will be no major spoilers for either series. Also this has not been beta read and I am not good with grammar. So please if you see a mistake tell me and I will change it. If you want to become my beta I would be more than willing to see what we can do. Don't for get to favorite/follow and review. If you want more updates to this story you can fine me on Tumblr name is loverofmalec, all one word now capital letter. I hope you enjoy and now on with the story. **

* * *

They had their fun, but it was time for Tenzin to be heading home. So he for the last time welcomed Korra to the guild and he offered a place in his home if Korra needed anything. She said that she would take him up on that offer and they said their goodbyes.

When he left, Korra sat for a few more minutes looking around. As people passed her table they all greeted her with open arms, saying that they were happy that they finally had a new members in the guild. She laughed and thanked them all. Soon after she had gotten up and once again headed for the bar, but she didn't make if for.

"Watch it kid!" Someone snarled. Korra looked up and met bright green eyes. It was Lin the woman who Lucy had pointed out.

"Make sure you know where you are walking." Lin said. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked past a stunned Korra.

_Wow she doesn't even know my name and all ready she hates me. _

"Hey don't worry about her newbie, she's like that with everyone." Once again a new voice floated to her ears. This time it was from the opposite sex. Korra turned and saw a boy around her age with a green sweater. He wore a pair of faded jeans and then Korra at that moment decided that when she came to the guild she was not going to be all dressed up. With a simple T-shirt and some pants she would be okay.

"Oh and my name is Bolin. You are Korra, the new water and ice mage. Usually when you become a wizard you just want to focus on one type of magic, but then again for the looks you're getting you are not some ordinary gal." Bolin turned on his heel and marched through the rows of tables giving everyone a nice smile and a hello. Then he passed a glance to Korra who was now making a way to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey Korra, where do you think you're going. I thought you were going to sit with me and my brother?" He scratched his head and his lower lip was puffed out. He was like a sad little puppy and all Korra could do was look in shock and shake her head.

"Alright, give me a minute. I want something to drink." She pointed to the bar with her thumb and Bolin's face turned from sad to ecstatic in seconds.

"I'll go with you." She laughed and let the very strange man follow her.

When they got what they wanted, they had found that they had a lot in common and were talking about some popular sports and were cracking some jokes. Korra asked about the second floor and found out that it was for S class wizards. That ment Lin, Tenzin and two others that she couldn't remember.

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder and a booming voice sounded right next to her ear.

_This Bolin guy is very energetic. _Korra thought wincing in pain.

"Mako I want you to meet Korra she is a new member." He smiled and pulled Korra to the table and sat her down. The boy she was sitting next to was sitting on the table with a sniper on his lap and a rag polishing the magic item.

"Hey..." was all that Mako said.

"The strong and silent type." Korra said with a slow nod of the head.

Then there was a silence that seem the stretch out for a really long time. Do you know that type of silence you have to face when you meet someone new and after you have a while of talking to then you have no idea what to say afterwards. Well that was what these three people faced and two of them would rather not have said a word and kept doing whatever they were doing. Not Bolin he was going to try and crack the ice.

"So, say Korra have you thought of trying to join a team." He sat in front of her and took the basket of chips that he had ordered. The sauce he was dipping his food in had a very strong smell that made the only girl in the group scrunched up her nose.

"What do you mean 'team'?" She questioned.

"Well when you get jobs sometimes you can't do them on your own and I think it's way more fun when you are doing it with other people." He took a bite of his chip and some of the sauce stained his chin.

"You should join our team." Bolin said with a mouth full. Korra laughed at the picture he made in front of her and before she could respond Mako had turned to face his little brother with a look of shock.

"We don't need her. We are fine on our own man."

"Hey pretty boy I'm sitting right here." Korra glared at the older boy and rose her hands in defence.

"Come on Mako she could help us out." Her friend pleaded. Mako looked from his brother to the new girl and gave them both hesitant looks.

"Come on I don't bite, unless provoke." With that simple statement both gunner brothers laughed and soon after Korra joined them.

"Fine you can join our group, it would be fun to work with someone besides my knuckle head brother." Korra laughed and Bolin pouted.

"Sorry bro." Mako offered.

Bolin shakes his head in acknowledgement and then stops suddenly and take a deep breath of the air around him.

"Bolin? What's wrong?" His brother asked.

"I can smell it...The new wizard smell."

Korr and Mako looked at eachother and then at Bolin. This was going to be an interesting team.


	3. Job Searching

**Hello everyone and thank you for taking the time to read my FanFiction. In this short story I will use the plot of Legends Of Korra, but use to events of Fairy Tail. That means that all characters that you will read about in this story will be going through what the Fairy Tail gang have gone through, but not all of it. So there will be no major spoilers for either series. Also this has not been beta read and I am not good with grammar. So please if you see a mistake tell me and I will change it. If you want to become my beta I would be more than willing to see what we can do. Don't for get to favorite/follow and review. If you want more updates to this story you can fine me on Tumblr name is loverofmalec, all one word now capital letter. I hope you enjoy and now on with the story. **

* * *

"I can't take this!" Korra groan dramatically. She threw herself across the table and closed her eyes.

"Calm down you have been here little less than a week and already you seem to be getting on everybody's nerves." Mako laughed and patted her back. Korra growled and shrugged him off and continued to pout on the table.

"Don't worry Korra, give it a few more days. Work will start to fly through the door and we can get the one with the best reward." Bolin laid across the same table and faced Korra.

Then with his most serious face he said. "Patients, younger grasshopper."

The girl raised an eyebrow and straighten up. Like lightning she punched him in the shoulder and swatted Mako behind the head. Soon after, both boys winced in pain and were rubbing the places that were abused.

"What was that for?" mumbled Mako.

"That was for calling me a bug and the other for saying I was annoying." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

A chair flew dangerously close to her face and all three teenagers cringed when the chair shatter when it made contact with the wall.

Everyone in the guild turned around to see two people fighting. They were twins.

"Who are they, I haven't seen them around." The girl tilted her as she saw the twins fight. They were screaming about something to do with dolls and then animals.

"They are Desna and Eska and they do human and animal possession. I always forget what the right term for that type of magic is." Bolin sat up and rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands.

"They always seem to fight after a job." He sighed and his eyes followed a table that was flying up in the air. "The messes they make are pain in the butts to clean. Once they threw a chair at me and I had a splinter in my but for days. I have the scar."

"You don't know when enough if enough, do you Bolin?" Korra giggled and stole one of Mako's fries.

"I can't believe you did it again you idiot, you knew my dolls would not be able to stand that type of magic and yet you had then there anyway." A girl screamed. Korra turned to see Eska in a dark blue T-Shirt and some leggings. Her eye make-up was smeared and on a table by her side laid some broken dolls.

A gush of wind picked up Korra's hair and the light from the sun outside came rushing in through the open doors. The guild went silent. A tall figure was all you could see standing in front of the door.

"I leave for three days and you already have this place full of broken pieces of furniture littering the floor. You are both acting like children and it needs to stop now. Do you both understand me?" The figure's head was bowed down and as quick as a whip both twins were hit with rocks that shot from the figures sides.

The door was closed and everyone could see that the one who had put order back was none other than Lin BeiFong.

_If she wasn't a wizard I could see her as some sort of Cheif of Police. _Korra thought.

The twins fell to the ground from the force of the hit and Lin as if nothing happened walked past the two bodies.

No one dared to make a sound in fear that if they did they would be next to get hit with some sort of rock. Or worse a boulder. Everyone, but Korra saw what she did to Tenzin when...(That's a story for an other time.)

"Lin! Welcome back dear! How was the job? Was it what you hoped for?" Lucy smiled kindly at the woman and when Lin had reached the bar and took the drink that it was offered Lucy gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"The job was easy and nothing of what I expected. And they called it a S class quest." She did something that shocked Korra who at this point couldn't stop staring at Lin. Was she that frightening. She didn't seem so scary. Lin snorted.

Korra rolled her eyes and turned to look at the boys she was sitting with and was surprised to see them with their heads down and avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you two being such wimps?" She laughed and leaned back on her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well...around two years ago there was these group of guys that were messing around with us and we got in a fight with them. Then during the fight we destroyed the a house. She was willing to pay for it but then we had to face her the next day, we got a pretty bad beating." Bolin whispered. Then as if he remembered a shiver of fear ran down his spine.

"It's nice to be back Lucy." Lin said then she went to go sit down all the tension in the room disappeared.

Both Mako and his brother visibly calmed down and went back to being the fools that Korra had grown to know the past week.

"So what's the difference between a normal job and a S class job?" Korra asked glancing up to the second floor and then to the door.

Tenzin walked in and she smiled at the older man. He waved and walked in their direction.

When he made it he sat next to Bolin fixing his robes when he had pulled out the chair.

"You know what we should do is take on a S class job. We can do it, we have Tenzin." As she was about to continue on with her little rant, Tenzin shook his head with a smile raising.

"We are not doing such thing. Do you know how dangerous those jobs are. That's why only four wizards in the guild can take them on." Tenzin smiled and sat up straight giving Korra a playful glare.

"Oh please I could do one with my eyes closed. I will go right up those stairs and take one." Korra was just joking of course, she would never want to break a rule that would mean risking her life or worse getting kicked out of the guild, but the older woman who had over heard didn't see it that way.

She walked up to the group and all eyes were on her, but not the younger woman's who was blissfully unaware what was coming her way.

"Lin..." Tenzin began, but a hand was raised to silence him and that same hand slammed on the table. Korra jumped in surprised and soon after, Lin hunched over Korra their faces inches away.

"If you think that you are going to be able to get you hands or so much as your feet on those stairs you are going to have to go through me kid. Just because you're new doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Korra was startled and didn't know what to do. Lin was right in front of her a mere inch away, she could tell every last detail.

But sadly she wasn't able to come up with a good come back because right when both women were about to open their mouths the dubble doors of the guild flew open and a simple merchant stood in the door way.

Something was wrong, the smell of fire and blood came in and made everyone tense.

"The Triple Threat...their attaching the city."


End file.
